Goode High: Here Comes Trouble
by CamperofApollo
Summary: The same old cliché of Annabeth going to Goode. Blah blah blah... Read as I take this cliché on my own spin!


**Hello people of Fanfiction! I am CamperofApollo or Disneynerd7 so if you like Kingdom Keepers check me out! So this is my first PJO story but I have stories in my mind that I will probably never write. So yea...**

 **Disclaimeronia: I DO own Percy Jackson! Yep my fake name is Rick Riordan so let's get started!**

 **Percy: HELP ME!**

 **Annabeth: Kirbs's name is Kirbs and not Rick Riordan. She is just a regular old daughter of Apollo who writes fanfiction about us which is really creepy and she acts like me and Leo with her friends...and I'm...just gonna...go.**

 **Me: Hey I'm not THAT creepy! Tell them JTPHRCA!**

 **JTPHRCA: Ummm**

 **Me: Say something!**

 **JTPHRCA: I'M GIVING UP ON YOU!**

 **All of my clones (wait what?): SHUT UP WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH SUPERNATURAL!**

 **Me: I don't own Supernatural...but you should watch it.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW I MEAN STORY!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth let's go," I hear my dad say. It was the end of winter break after the Giant War and my dad was picking me up.

"Please don't go," Percy says. After you know...that place Percy and I would get terrible PTSD if we weren't together. I begged my dad if I could stay in New York with Percy but he said that he wanted me to live with his family in California, even if it tried my insanity.

"You know I don't want to," I told him. Saying goodbye was always the hardest.

"Annabeth!" Dad yelled, starting to get mad. Tears started in my eyes but I quickly sent them away, I couldn't cry, not in front of Percy.

"I'll see you soon," I said. Percy put his lips on mine saying goodbye. We broke apart when my dad honked the horn. I hugged him one last time and held his hand until I was out of reach. Turning around, I ran to the car and let the tears go. Dad started off and went to the airport, away from Percy, away from New York, and away from home. **(That was depressing...)**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love. On life, all my life."_ I'll cover you reprise from Rent blared through my headphones. **(One of my favorite musicals. Look it up on YouTube and the one that I like will be the second option. Skip to around 1:03 for the singing to start.)** We were about in the middle of Manhattan, which was expected as it was Friday around 3. "Dad I think you were supposed to turn left here," I said.

"I don't think so," he said. Obviously, he knew he should've turned to get to the airport faster. I knew this city like the back of my hand.

"Dad."

"Just trust me on this," I huffed in annoyance. "It'll make sense soon, I promise." About 5 minutes later we stopped in front of an apartment building.

"What're we doing here?"

"This is where you're going to live for the rest of the semester."

"Say what now?" I was thrilled. No more nightmares, no more flashbacks, just shelter and love.

"Oh and i almost forgot," I got really excited. "Some friends are living with you, including Percy, and you'll be starting at Goode on Monday. Now, I want to be go-oof." he was interupted by my hug.

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't thank me, thank your mom. This was all her idea," I smiled at that, she was finally starting to approve of Percy. "Your friends'll be here in a couple of minutes and I suggest that you surprise Percy. I love you kiddo."

"Love you too." He left after that. I waited for about 10 minutes until I saw the camp bus. Out came Jason, Piper, Leo ,Calypso, (Both of them arrived last month, Calypso and I pretty cool.) Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Thalia, Reyna, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Grover, and Juniper. To say I was happy was a huge understatement.

"Shall we go inside?" Thalia asked in a fake proper voice. Yeah, this'll be fun.

 **Goodness I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be longer and less depressing. I really suggest you listen to some Rent songs if you want to understand some of my writing...or just Broadway in general. I'll be posting the next chapter and maybe a new story today if I can.**

 **~Kirbs (or just CamperofApollo)**


End file.
